


Halloween Hero

by TheDarkKitten13



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is too tired for this, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Green son dies but only temeperally, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a "Quirk", Midoriya Izuku has Halloween Magic, OC is a mother cat and Izuku is now her new kitten, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temp Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkKitten13/pseuds/TheDarkKitten13
Summary: This is Halloween this is Halloween!Halloween is a time of spooks and thrills but for one boy, it is the start of a dream come true. And he won't let anyone stop him from making it a reality! Never mind the fact that he technically died, it didn't matter! So long as he could save people with a smile on his face.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what the creature looks like, look on the tumblr blog blog-of-my-art and look for the Nightmare Before Christmas Oc!
> 
> https://blog-of-my-art.tumblr.com/post/189992233497/the-one-of-the-left-is-the-original-and-the-one-of

There are very few nights on Earth where the spiritual worlds and the mortal plane are in sync with each other. Halloween is believed that spirits – good and bad – return to the mortal plane. However, this belief is not shared throughout the world.

Take Japan for example; Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween because for them it is just another day/night. Japan has the Obon Festival instead, but, this isn't about that. It is still Halloween night and there is much to do. This is more than just Halloween – it is also the start of a young boy's dream come true.

Shota Aizawa, also known as the underground Pro Hero Eraserhead, was on his night patrol when he saw her … or it. He really didn't know what to call the pastel colored creature. By the looks of it, the creature was just someone with a mutation quirk. And …yet … Aizawa's instincts were screaming that it was anything but human.

It was walking on three paws as its right arm was that of a human. It cradled that human arm up against its chest. Through, from what Aizawa could see – he didn't know why it was cradling its arm. The creature's fur, as stated before, was pastel. It was like the creature went through a color run but only its fur and long hair was touch by the pastel clouds.

The creature's skin was in varying shades of skin tones. It was like looking at someone with vitiligo. Although, the only skin that was visible was its arm, left upper arm, neck, and face: its face was just as inhuman as the rest of it. The creature's right eye was the closest to human as it could get. What could be its left eye was shrouded in a vail of purple mass that moved like a lava lamp's thicker liquid.

The only article of clothing the creature wore was a once white, torn up shirt. Its lower half and its left forearm were like a cat's which made sense with the one cat ear on its right side, atop its head. Its left ear was on the side of its head but long and pointy – like an elf's.

Aizawa really didn't know what it was or why it was staking some teenagers but if it was going to attack – the Pro Hero wasn't going to sit by and let it. Aizawa kept his eyes on the creature as it made its way to the teens. It waited for the teens to stop looking forward to appear – hanging upside down – before them. Once the kids saw the creature, it gave an inhuman grin - with equally inhumanly sharp teeth – and spoke,

"Boo."

The teens gave off a shriek each and the creature chuckled before offering candy? By the looks of it, American candy. Once the teens had taken some candy, the creature told them to stay safe and left. Did … did it just scare those teens for fun? Aizawa was still unsure of what he saw so began trailing the creature. Teens, adults, women, men, it didn't matter to the creature. Anyone out at night was fair game for it to scare. The only one it didn't scare was a baby that seemed about one. The creature played peek – a – boo with it before giving the mother a piece of candy. Other than that one moment, the creature was content to find some victims, scare them, than give the scared folk some American candy before leaving.

Aizawa was thinking of just going home and leaving the creature to its scaring when it did something that it hadn't in the last hour. It bolted – like it was being chased – down some alleyways. Aizawa followed it as that wasn't normal (from what observed) for it. The chase lasted a good thirty minutes before the creature stopped at the window of a warehouse. Aizawa landed next to it but it gave no indication that it noticed him other than a flick of its cat like ear.

Inside the warehouse, a group of thugs were walking around – talking. One laughed as he held up a child with fluffy green hair. The boy's innocent green eyes were wide with fear as the thugs keep talking. Whatever the thugs were talking had caused the child to start thrashing; the thrashing managed to knock the man holding the kid in the nose. It was hard enough to cause said nose to start bleeding and for the man to drop the kid.

Aizawa jumped in at that moment, if those thugs attack the kid – the kid wasn't going to live. The creature jumped in with Aizawa and landed on one of the thugs. Aizawa activated his own quirk (and capture weapon) as the thugs turned their attention to the creature and Pro Hero. The kid had been caught again but it wouldn't be long until he was back with his parents. One of the thugs tried to say something – only to get a face full of fist from the Pro Hero.

This lead to Aizawa fighting a good portion of the thug group. No hero should be a one trick pony and the Pro Hero Eraserhead was no one trick pony. While he was more skilled in ambushes, Aizawa was no slouch in gang up fights as well. Aizawa had taken out at least half of the thugs when a blood curdling screech tore him from his fight. It was the creature. It had attacked the thug who had the kid … and the kid was bleeding on the ground!

Needing to be quicker, Aizawa took out two of his opponents and made a dash to the kid. Another thug got in his way and was given the Pro Hero some challenge. Aizawa was able to see the creature call on some kid of shadow thing to gently pick the kid up. It rushed to the wall of the warehouse and somehow opened it to reveal a hallway. Aizawa was able to finish his opponent off and rushed to the strange door/wall. He was too late – the creature was already through with the child and the pathway had closed.

Looking over the unconscious thugs, Aizawa started to tie them up and call the police.


	2. The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature is taking the injured boy to get help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the Demon looks like, look on the tumblr blog blog-of-my-art and look for the Nightmare Before Christmas Oc!
> 
> https://blog-of-my-art.tumblr.com/post/189992233497/the-one-of-the-left-is-the-original-and-the-one-of
> 
> Note: Demon only refers to herself as "She" because her species of demon doesn't have a concept of identity but the only thing she was ever called was "Demon". It is the only thing she responds to even if she her self doesn't call herself that.

She ran, paws hurting as she carries the child through the tunnel. Faster, she must go faster! The baby was bleeding – he NEEDS to see Dr. Finkelstein!

Her paste quickened as her shadows squeezed tighter. She will make sure the boy makes it! She won't lose another child! Not on her watch! Dirt turned to stone and soon she bursted out of the mausoleum but never slowed down.

Not even stopping for the gatekeeper to open the graveyard gate, she leaped high over it and continued on her way. She willed the shadows to be tighter around the child's wound even when shouts of the town citizens erupted as she rushed by. Her leader may have said something but she couldn't stop for a moment. She will not let this one die on her. She has to save him!

She bounded past the doctor's assistant who was tending to one of the many inventions of said doctor. Over the walls leading to the private chambers of the man in question. The cuts from the window didn't register even with glass in her paw pads. As soon as she saw the person she was searching for, she shoved the boy into view of the duck faced doctor.

"What – Demon what is –"

"Save. Help. Hurt." Her normally broken speech worsened by panic. Her shadows around the boy became more unstable as she now wasn't worried about getting to the laboratory. Mrs. Finkelstein came to her husband's rescue.

"Dear, the boy is bleeding. He needs help and quickly if he is to survive." The doctor's eyes widen before he started to move his wheelchair to his operation room. She followed with quick ease and swiftly placed the boy on the metal table.

"Darling, get me my instruments. Demon, place some cloth under the boy – that will help with clean up later."

She went to work as the doctor instructed. The boy had a white sheet under him and a pillow under his head. The doctor hooked the boy to some medical machines that helped track how the child was doing. Mrs. Finkelstein placed her husband's work tools next to him.

"Tend to Demon dear." The doctor ordered his wife as he got to work on the boy. The doctor's wife did just that. She paid no mind to the doctor's wife pull the glass shards out of her paw pads. Her eyes were only focused on the boy and how Dr. Finkelstein worked on him. Her ears twitched at each beat of the heart monitor. The beeps were becoming far and few.

She got him here; the doctor will save the child. She didn't want to lose another child. She didn't want to fall into despair. She didn't want to have to see a young life be buried again. She –

The heart monitor was giving the flat line. It was making the ringing noise. Her eyes widen in disbelief. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, NO, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Not this time! NO! Not another!

She bolted from Mrs. Finkelstein's care and next to the child's side. Tears were already swelling up in her eyes. One cried salty water – the other cried blood. She began licking the boy's chest in an attempt to wake or restart his heart. The doctor was yelling for his wife to get his lighting machine. She wasn't paying attention to the husband and wife. She only saw the child.

His fluffy green hair like emeralds. His eight freckles that were placed on his checks like diamonds. His soft baby peach skin that caught the moonlight. His chubby checks that made him look younger than he really was.

She cried as her licks did nothing to help him. She lost him. She lost another child. She lost another kit. She lost, she lost, she lost, she lost, she lost, she lost, she lost, she lost, she lost … He was gone. Her tears mixed with the blood that was still spilling. Her tears mixed with the blood in the body.

Beep… Beep … Beep… Beep … Beep …. Beep… Beep … Beep … The heart monitor slowly started to come back alive. The small human lungs under her head began to breathe again! He came back! He came back! He was a fighter!

Dr. Finkelstein pushed her back into his wife's care again but she didn't care. He would live. She helped! She didn't lose another one! Her tears were now that of happiness instead of despair.

He would live again! He would walk again! She'd be able to groom him! She would – a yawn stopped her thoughts. She was tired – the danger had passed. The boy would live and that is all she wanted. Leaning on Mrs. Finkelstein, her eyes began to grow heavy with sleep.

He would wake again. The boy would walk in the sun again. He was a fighter. He won't let death take him. A go – getter he is.

Soon she was laying down next to the boy as the doctor worked on cleaning. The only evidence of the cut would be the stich work across the boy's chest. A few last licks over the fluffy mess of hair and she was content to rest.

Mrs. Finkelstein's voice was in the background. The beeping of the medical machines faded into white noise. She listened to the real heart beat beside her. A purr started to rumble in her chest as she listened to the breaths of the boy.

She didn't have to worry now. Adrenaline ran low – no longer needed. The pain in her paw pads could be felt but she paid no mind. She lay beside the boy she had helped save. For once her dreams weren't nightmares.

For once, she wasn't powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment! Thank you.
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. I hope it makes some sense~!


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the baby's POV.
> 
> Help this boy, he is so confused in this chapter. Don't worry, his confusion will be sorted out but oh boy.

The last thing Izuku Midoriya remembered was the searing pain as the knife opened up his chest. He must have fainted from the pain. The Pro Heroes must have found him! If he was still alive –

Izuku opened his eyes but instead of the clean white ceiling of a hospital, Izuku saw a grimy stone grey ceiling. The only light in the room was coming from the window – which was sunlight! The window had some metal bars (that were comically spread apart) in it. Looking away from the window, Izuku looked to the large metal door that was shut tight.

At first, Izuku thought he was trapped until he saw the home cooked meal with a letter. The meal … kinda looked like food but … not the right colors or anything that Izuku thinks that is Japanese. The meal was made of what looked to be toxic green eggs, orange bacon and black pancakes.

The letter was made of broken Japanese but Izuku could at least make out what it was trying to say. It was from a woman named Sally (she also made his food).

Sally's letter was telling him that her father had done surgery on him and he was in her old room. Her father (Dr. Finkelstein was his name) had him here to keep an eye on Izuku. Sally, her father, or her step mother would cheek on Izuku every hour. The letter also apologized for the bad Japanese as it had been a long time sense she had written in it.

Izuku liked Sally just from the letter alone. She reminded him of his mother. The letter didn't mention anything about his mother but hopefully the people here would get him back to her. Izuku didn't want to waste Sally's home cooked meal so he took a small bite.

It wasn't like anything he had tasted. It wasn't bad, oh no, far from that. It also wasn't like his mom's cooking yet he still would love to eat more. It most certainly nothing like katsudon, but, Sally's meal was scarfed down within minutes of the first bite.

Izuku placed the plate back on the bedside table just as the metal door opened up. Coming in was a woman with blue skin (that was stitched together), bright red hair, and a dress made up of patched work fabrics.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman spoke with accented Japanese, "Hello there. I am Sally Skellington."

"Hello Skellington – san," Izuku greeted. This was Sally from the letter and the one who made his meal. "I am Izuku Midoriya. Thank you for the food and taking care of me."

"Please call me Sally and you're welcome." Sally smiled sweetly at Izuku. It reminded the boy of his mother.

"Sally! How is the boy?" An older male voice called out followed by the sound of an electronic wheelchair coming close.

"He's awake, Father!" Oh! Sally's father was in a wheelchair! Sally's father wheeled himself in, followed by a woman who looked somewhat similar to Sally's father. Was that her aunt?

"Jack is coming in an hour dear. He had to go see the Mayor." Sally's maybe aunt told the blue skinned woman. Sally thanked the ash white woman before leaving the room.

"Who's Jack … um … if you don't mind me asking." Izuku asked the older woman as Sally's father used doctor items on him.

"No need to be shy dear. Jack is Sally's husband and the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town."

"Pumpkin King? Halloween Town?"

"Yes, yes. What do you know about Halloween child?"

"Um … It is a Western holiday and you get free candy?" Both of the elderly folk gave a hearty laugh before Sally's father spoke.

"You have some of it right. Much like the Obon Festival you have in Japan, Halloween is a time for the spirits that have long ago, good and bad, passed to return to the mortal world."

"However, as the years went on, the holiday evolved to the trick or treating and scaring holiday that it is today. Here in Halloween Town, we are keeping the Halloween Spirit alive and in charge of making sure Halloween is a success every year."

"Really!? That sounds like a lot of work!" Izuku's eyes widen as Sally's father nodded.

"Yes and the Pumpkin King is the leader of us all. Whoever represents the Halloween Spirit the most is crowned the Pumpkin King. Jack has been said king for many years." Sally's maybe aunt further explained as Sally's father wrote somethings down.

"Wow! You all must have some cool quirks."

"Oh dear, we have been around before quirks." Izuku's brain stopped at that. Before quirks? That would be over 100 years ago! No one could live that long … right? "Dear, I think I short circuited the boy's brain."

"Let the news run its course. If he hasn't broken out of it by the time Jack gets here, we can give him a small zap."

"Um … how old are you?"

"Oh! A few thousand years old. Sally is a little older than me. Dear, do you remember how old you are?"

"At least two thousand years old. Haven't really been keeping track."

"How are you that old? No human could live that long?!" Izuku asked. He was genuinely confused about this! Izuku was only five years old! What was going on? The sound of Sally and another person was getting closer.

"Jack, make sure to be patient with him. The boy did just wake up."

"Of course Sally! I just want to check up on him. If he is up to it, Demon can visit." A new male voice, this one was more like a young to middle aged adult, made himself known, "Ah! Hello there my boy!"

Izuku's brain did the record scratch sound as a really tall skeleton in a black and white pin striped suit walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Please review and tell me!


	4. The King & Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Pumpkin King! And trust me when I say some questions will be answered.

Once Izuku's brain restarted, he flung the bed sheets over his head to hide himself from the tall man? Skeleton? Undead monster in the room. He felt like crying, oh wait, he already was. Why was there a skeleton here?

"Oh dear, deary it's okay." The elderly female rubbed Izuku's head. "That's Jack – the Pumpkin King we were just telling you about."

The rubs were grounding Izuku from his fear enough to come out from under the covers. The skeleton – Jack – had a kind smile despite having no lips. And while his eye sockets had no – well – eyes, kindness was shining within them in a way that Izuku didn't know how. Taking another look at Jack made Izuku realize that Jack was kind and trustable.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry my boy! It is my specialty to scare. As long as you don't feel like your life is in danger, there is nothing to be sorry about!" Jack's smile turned into a grin – not a scary grin like Kacchan's – but a prideful grin. Jack gave Izuku a rough part bow before introducing himself; "I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you Skellington – san."

"Just Jack, my boy. Only Dr. Finkelstein and his wife here go by their last names." Jack stated while motioning to Sally's father and the elderly female. Oh! She must be Sally's step mother – not her aunt! Izuku nodded with a smile. They were like westerns – makes sense as their holiday was major in the western side of the world!

"Okay. Call me Izuku then!"

"Very well Izuku! Now, how are you feeling?"

"Um … okay? Like I have over slept? My body feels like it is a little stiff."

"Not surprising! You've been asleep for three days!" Dr. Finkelstein stated.

"What! Does my mom know where I am?!"

"Oh yes. We couldn't give her information but we did send a basic letter telling her that you were safe and recovering." Sally answered while cradling her head in her really tiny hands. At least they told her something. He wouldn't want her to worry too much about him.

"Although, there is more to tell you and her. By all accounts, you should be dead." Dr. Finkelstein stated before being smacked over the head by his wife.

"You don't just tell him something like that out of nowhere! I am sorry Izuku but if it wasn't for Halloween Town's magic and Demon's own demonic energy, you would be dead." Mrs. Finkelstein reprimanded her husband and told the five year old.

"Wha – h – how?"

"Best to think of magic as an energy. Some people are born with the ability to use it and sometimes some people are given the ability to use it. You are a rare case of two different energies working together to bring you from the brink of death." Jack thoughtfully explained as he tapped a bony finger on his chin. Dr. Finkelstein continued from where the Pumpkin King ended,

"Of course, it won't have worked if you hadn't been fighting to live yourself. See when Halloween Magic comes in contact with a recently dead body whose soul wishes to live again - it will bring the person back as the most appropriate undead creature."

"But I'm not dead or undead."

"Right – if you were, we would be having a very different conversation." Mrs. Finkelstein commented with a wise nod, her husband continued on.

"The only reason that didn't happen was because of Demon's own energies."

"Poor dear was so saddened when we thought you had died."

"Wouldn't leave your side for hours, that girl. Demonic energies have a range of powers so long as the user has control over it. Demon simply didn't want your life to be ended so soon."

"Wait does that mean I'm a demon now?!" The adults gave various laughs before Sally sat next to Izuku.

"No, you are still 100 % human. You will have somewhat enhanced senses and healing, but, that shouldn't be too noticeable." Izuku relaxed at Sally's words. Still human, just some slightly inhuman bonuses. Not too bad, right?

"You could pass off your Halloween Magic as a quirk." Jack stated with a wave of the hand, "It depends on the person but Halloween Magic takes different forms per resident."

"So I can use the magic. I wonder how and what could the – " Izuku started his muttering which none of the adults could understand. Mrs. Finkelstein was heavily reminded of her husband's own incoherent muttering. Sally could only think of Jack when planning for Halloween. Izuku didn't register the four's expressions as he looked up every now and then. Slowly, Izuku's form began to blur and change into a familiar looking creature. Once the blur was gone Izuku looked like a skeleton like Jack (in fact – he looks like a mini Jack).

"I'm a skeleton now!"

"Your Halloween Magic must let you change into whatever creature the residents of Halloween Town!" Dr. Finkelstein exclaimed as Izuku slowly shifted into a ragdoll like Sally. The boy returned back to his human form with a large grin over his face.

"I can become a hero with this!"

The four adults had a collected thought about the literal ray of sunshine sitting in front of them.

"Yes you can my boy! And all of Halloween Town will help you! The first hero of Halloween Town!" Jack picked the boy up and held him up high. Izuku's eyes widen as tears of happiness started spilling out. Izuku bawled his eyes out with a shinnying smile. It was blinding.

"Before we help Izuku with his dreams, we need to get him home. We don't want to keep him and his mother from each other." Sally declared while patting the green haired boy.

"But don't think you aren't welcomed here as well. Halloween Town will be a home away from home." Jack's grin was infectious as he used a bony finger to boop Izuku's button nose. Izuku giggle as tears began to dry.

"Little One?" A new female voice spoke as the strangest creature pawed its way in. With one look at Izuku, the creature's one human eye widen with joy, "Little One!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jack and All Might are going to be sharing the "My boy" speech quirk. Love the idea of Jack being a dad/uncle for different characters.
> 
> Jack going to fight anyone who says that Izuku can't be a hero.
> 
> And yes, Izuku's "quirk" is going to be his new ability to turn into monster!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Demon's Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done this yet and I am so sorry for not putting this in the first chapter. This will be the only time I do this
> 
> I don't own any of the franchises in this story. I only own the story, the character Demon, and Mrs. Finkelstein's name
> 
> Boko no Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi
> 
> Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney/Tim Burton

Izuku spent his next few days in Halloween Town recovering and sending letters to his mother. Telling her that he was healing up well (according to Dr. Finkelstein) and that all the town residents were making him feel at home. Well, all the ones that he has meet.

Jack would come and talk with Izuku about quirks and Halloween. Izuku loved learning more about the holiday from the Pumpkin King. In return, Izuku told Jack about quirks and heroes. Jack said that his intellectual mind would fit perfectly in Halloween Town.

Sally always cooked food for Izuku. Most of it was first attempts at Japanese cooking but so delicious at the same time. Sally was so kind to him! She even made him a suit like Jack's! Izuku tried to say that she didn't have to but the ragdoll monster insisted that she make him some clothes to wear while he stayed in the town.

Dr. Finkelstein wasn't too good with children but he was good at educating a curious mind in the world of science. Izuku was more than happy to tell the doctor about his quirk analysis books. He was hoping to get his third note book for Christmas. Izuku would also ramble on and on to the permanently seated man about his theories about quirks.

Mrs. Finkelstein was almost never too far from her husband (unless she was in her kitchen). She was really good at making soups and cookies! The soups were normally for her workaholic man. She always put either a sleeping agent or an ingredient for energy in them. Turns out Sally had done the sleeping agent slip with the doctor's soup too. But, that was more because she was a curious woman who would slip away from home a lot. Her father didn't like it that she kept leaving but as sense mellowed out after meeting his wife. Mrs. Finkelstein did it more so her husband could get to sleep and rest his brain; Or if he was too tired to wake up when he did go to sleep.

"I love him to the Afterlife and back but he may spend days and nights on end experimenting if I don't intervene." Mrs. Finkelstein once said when Izuku asked why. The elderly lady was like a grandmother of sorts. Her spider shaped cookies (with a spell on them to make them move like spiders) were definitely grandma worthy.

And there was that strange creature that was a mix of human, kitty – cat, elf, and something else – Izuku knew it was something but he couldn't place it. She was the one who brought him here to Halloween Town. He owed her so much and yet the creature was just content to know that he was alive. Her name was Demon and well … she only spoke in broken Japanese – she was like a comfortable presence that he didn't understand. The pastel monster was very much like a mother in more ways than one. Sometimes she would be like a human mom, like his mom, and help him get dressed; other times she was like a kitty mom, grooming his normally wild green hair.

He had to ask about why she was like that but something stopped him whenever he tried with Demon herself. So he went Jack about it.

"Jack – san, can I ask you something about Demon?"

"Of course my boy! Maybe I can shed some light on your question!" The skeleton answered well patting the chair next to him. Izuku had been staying with the Skellingtons sense waking up and as long as he was careful, the green haired boy could move around the house all he wished.

Izuku made himself comfortable in the seat beside the Pumpkin King before asking,

"Why does Demon – san act like a human mom and a kitty mom?"

"Why does – oh! Yes, her maternal instincts. The very thing that she is driven by." Jack's skull shifted into something of that of a sad yet thoughtful look. "That is a very heartbreaking story, my boy. I will tell you if you'd like but be warned it is not very happy even if she is happier now – a – days." Izuku nods, he wants to know – he needs to understand why Jack is so sad.

"I will not go into details but before Demon came here, she had her own litter."

"Babies." Izuku nodded, that made sense but it only made Jack heavily sigh – like reliving a not so good memory.

"Yes, her own kids. Sadly, she had then in late spring just going on to fall. They never made it a month into their new lives."

Izuku's eyes widen; her babies didn't – but that must – The boy slumped down in his seat. Dead, they were dead, never to know life and the joys it can bring. Never to experience the harder points in life. But –

"Wha – what about the Halloween Magic?"

"Her kits were already buried when I found her that Halloween. It would be disrespectful to her late children. I brought her back here to see if the children in town could help her. Even if she did become happier sense arriving here, her own instincts towards children never left. She will become panicked if a child near her is in danger or she will attack the aggressor with little regard to orders from higher ups if she feels that the children will be hurt."

"That's what happened with me? She knew I was in danger and came to my rescue." Jack's kind smile appeared upon his skull again as he roughed up Izuku's already messy hair.

"Yes, that very well may be, my boy. Demon won't speak of that Halloween night, but, I am certain that she saved you because of the motherly instincts that drove her. I am sure your own mother would feel the same."

Izuku smiled at the Pumpkin King with his beaming sunlight smile. A chuckle came from Jack before the eight foot tall skeleton picked up the human up and took him to the room that Jack and Sally let him use while Izuku stayed in Halloween Town.

"Let's get you ready for when you head back to Earth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some answers to what makes Demon Demon.
> 
> More will be reviled but for now it is what it is.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment and give feedback!
> 
> For if you didn't see the link, https://blog-of-my-art.tumblr.com/post/189992233497/the-one-of-the-left-is-the-original-and-the-one-of


End file.
